Der Weg, den du gehst
by SiamKitty
Summary: Remus und Severus sind in ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts. Ihr Verhältnis zueinander veränderte sich für immer, als Severus Bekanntschaft mit dem Werwolf in Remus machte. Durch dieses sehr intensive Erlebnis angestoßen, entsteht eine Beziehung zwischen den beiden, die bald heftigen Widerständen trotzen muss. [Slash! Pairing: Remus Lupin / Severus Snape]


Moin!

Diese Geschichte hier läuft unter dem Motto: And now something completely different.

Ich habe mich durch gewisse andere Schreiberlinge *rüberschiel zu Lucy und Ayane* vom "Snupin-Fieber" anstecken lassen und mal selbst etwas zu dem schönen Pair Severus/Remus abgetippt.

In unregelmäßigen Abständen werde ich hieran auch weiterschreiben, aber fragt mich nicht wann. Das kommt dann ganz spontan und ohne Vorwarnung. ^^

Alle Figuren und Orte aus dem Harry Potter-Universum, die in dieser Geschichte vorkommen, gehören natürlich J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit. Es ist letztendlich nur ein Hobby.

Dank geht an meine liebe Kōhai und Snupin-Expertin Luddy Snape fürs Beta-Lesen. :-)

So und nun viel Spaß und sagt mir ruhig, wie ihr es findet.

Liebe Grüße!

Eure SiamKitty

* * *

><p><span>1. In der Vollmondnacht<span>

Im hohen Bogen flog der Schneeball durch die Luft und wurde von dem jungen Besitzer des Zauberstabs direkt gegen den Hinterkopf der Slytherin-Schülerin aus dem siebenten Jahr befördert. Mit einem dumpfen Klatschgeräusch zerbarst er in den dunklen, voluminösen Haaren des Mädchens und ließ sie schrill aufschreien.

"Avery! Du widerlicher Troll! Hast du sie noch alle?!", zeterte Bellatrix Black und rieb sich genervt die feuchte Stelle an ihrem Hinterkopf.

Avery selbst fand seine Neckerei wohl urkomisch, denn er hielt sich schon den Bauch vor lauter Lachen.

Den anderen beiden Jungs, die mit Avery und Bellatrix an diesem Abend auf dem Weg von Hogsmeade zurück zur Schule waren, entlockte diese Situation nur ein wissendes Lächeln.

"Der steht doch ganz offensichtlich auf dieses Weib.", flüsterte Mulciber dem neben sich gehenden Severus Snape zu.

"Ja, hast recht.", erwiderte dieser knapp und beobachtete mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, wie Bellatrix dem armen Avery gerade mit einem geübten Schwenk mit ihrem Zauberstab zu Boden schickte und unter einer dicken Schicht Schnee begrub.

Nachdem sich Avery aus dem Schnee befreit und aufgerappelt hatte, blitzten seine Augen vielsagend Richtung Bellatrix.

"Na warte du kleine, fiese Hexe!", sagte er belustigt, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie und fing an sie kreuz und quer über die schneebedeckten Wiesen abseits des Weges zu jagen.

Bellatrix lief laut lachend vor ihm davon. Ab und an schafften die beiden es sich gegenseitig mit Schneebällen und ungefährlichen Flüchen zu treffen. Mal wurden Averys Haare blau, ein anderes Mal erschien auf Bellatrix' Wange eine Warze. Das Gelächter der beiden hallte laut über die Ländereien.

"Ich wette, die landen heute noch zusammen in der Kiste!", kommentierte Mulciber das Schauspiel, welches Bellatrix und Avery boten.

"Ich glaube, wenn ich dagegen halten würde, kann ich die Wette nur verlieren.", antwortete Severus und lachte einmal trocken auf.

Mulciber nickte zustimmend und beobachtete weiter das Treiben der Zwei.

Als sein Blick wieder auf den Weg zum Schloss fiel, über den sich die beiden Turteltauben gerade verfolgt hatten, lachte er auf.

"Oho! Sieh mal, Sev, wer da kommt! Unser Herr Vertrauensschüler aus dem ehrenwerten Hause Gryffindor!", höhnte Mulciber laut.

Severus erschrak und blickte eilig in die Richtung, in die sein Kumpel gerade schaute.

Und tatsächlich, Remus Lupin kam ihnen schnurstracks entgegen. Da dieser den Kopf gesenkt hielt, hatte er die beiden Slytherins auch noch nicht registriert.

"Die Sonne geht doch gerade unter. Was will denn der um die Zeit noch in Hogsmeade?", fragte Mulciber abfällig. "Anscheinend darf man sich als Vertrauensschüler und Dumbledores Liebling alles erlauben."

"Ja, kann sein.", antworte Severus abwesend.

Mit seinen Gedanken war er jedoch bei der Vollmondnacht vor den Weihnachtsferien, in der er Bekanntschaft mit dem Werwolf Remus Lupin gemacht hatte.

Severus war damals Blacks Andeutungen gefolgt: Wenn er herausfinden wollte was mit Remus wirklich los sei, solle er nur dem Geheimgang unter der Peitschenden Weide langgehen. Dies tat er auch, denn er wollte unbedingt wissen, was mit dem Vertrauensschüler nicht stimmte. Aber nicht aus hinterlistiger Neugier heraus, wie viele andere wohl vermutet hätten, sondern aus Sorge.

Remus sah manchmal so krank aus, dass Severus schon das eine oder andere Mal kurz davor war, den Gryffindor selbst zu fragen. Denn eigentlich mochte er Remus sehr und hegte seit dem fünften Jahr Gefühle für ihn. Es ergab sich jedoch nie die Gelegenheit, mal mit Remus alleine zu sprechen. Entweder waren seine drei bescheuerten Freunde Black, Potter und Pettigrew in der Nähe oder Severus selbst war von seinen Leuten aus Slytherin umgeben, vor denen er sich nicht die Blöße geben wollte.

Trotzdem bemerkte Sirius Black seine Neugier für Remus und nutzte diese, um ihn absolut link und gefühlskalt in den Tod zu schicken. Ausgerechnet James Potter war es, der Severus davor bewahrt hatte zerfleischt zu werden. Dennoch konnte er einen Blick auf die Bestie erhaschen und die Erkenntnis traf ihn bis ins Mark: Remus war ein Werwolf.

Er war dazu verdammt, sich jede Nacht in der der Vollmond schien, in ein blutrünstiges Monster zu verwandeln und das bis an sein Lebensende.

Tief in seinem Inneren hatte Severus großes Mitleid mit Remus. All die Jahre dieses schreckliche Geheimnis bewahren zu müssen. Immer mit der Angst lebend, enttarnt zu werden. Severus wusste um die strengen Werwolf-Gesetze und um die Diskriminierung, Verachtung und Furcht, die Lykanthropen in der magischen Welt entgegen gebracht wurde.

Eindringlich betrachtete Severus den ihnen entgegen kommenden Remus. Dieser sah blass und geschwächt aus, hielt den Kopf immer noch gesenkt und hatte die Arme fest um den Körper geschlungen.

Als er an ihnen vorbei ging, quatschte Mulciber Remus auch noch hämisch von der Seite an: "Na, Lupin! Was treibt dich um diese Zeit denn noch runter ins Dorf? Hast du noch ein heißes Date im Mondlicht?"

Beim letzten Wort schreckte Remus auf und schaute völlig entgeistert hoch. Seine hellbraunen Augen trafen Severus' Schwarze.

Es stimmte, heute Nacht war Vollmond, wie sich Severus nun bestürzt erinnerte. Das bedeutete, dass Remus auf dem Weg zur Heulenden Hütte war und erneut die Verwandlung durchmachen musste.

Am liebsten hätte Severus Mulciber für seinen blöden Kommentar einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt. Stattdessen rief er sich innerlich zur Ruhe und sah Remus mit unbewegter Miene entgegen.

Würde Severus nur ein kleines bisschen Zuneigung für den Gryffindor-Vertrauensschüler zeigen, wäre er höchstwahrscheinlich bei den Leuten aus seinem Haus unten durch.

Doch Remus' Blick, den er ihm in diesem Augenblick entgegen warf, brach Severus fast das Herz. Remus wurde noch blasser und waren das nicht Tränen, die in seinen Augen aufblitzten? Rasch senkte dieser wieder den Kopf und rannte in Windeseile hinunter nach Hogsmeade.

"Bei Merlin, so ein Schwachmat! Was läuft denn bei dem verkehrt?", äußerte sich Mulciber zu Remus' schnellem Abgang.

Severus zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte: "Ist doch egal. Lass uns mal zurück nach Hogwarts. Mich würde viel mehr interessieren ob sich Avery und Bella schon gegenseitig ins Nirvana gehext haben."

Von den beiden war nämlich weit und breit nichts mehr zu sehen oder zu hören.

"Wahrscheinlich besetzen die schon das Drachenledersofa vor dem Kamin und fummeln sich gerade ins Nirvana.", erwiderte Mulciber amüsiert.

"Na toll. Das nächste Pärchen welches wir mit einem Anti-Klebezauber voneinander trennen müssen!", sagte Severus genervt und brachte damit seinen Kumpel zum Auflachen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Severus mit einem pelzigen Geschmack auf der Zunge auf. Er war auf der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum eingeschlafen. Auf dem Boden waren Bellatrix und Avery in eine Decke gehüllt und aneinander gekuschelt. Neben Severus hing Mulciber halb über der Sofalehne und war offensichtlich noch im Tiefschlaf. Selbst noch leicht verschlafen schaute er sich um. Die antike Uhr an der Steinwand gegenüber zeigte 6:53 Uhr an. Severus spürte etwas Schweres auf seiner Schulter, drehte sich nach rechts um und sah, dass die Slytherin-Vertrauensschülerin Madge Farley ihren Kopf darauf abgelegt hatte.

Vor ihm auf den Tisch befanden sich die leeren Feuerwhiskeyflaschen, welche sie aus Hogsmeade mitgebracht und unter ihren langen Umhängen ins Schloss geschmuggelt hatten. Severus' Freunde hatten beschlossen, anlässlich seines 18. Geburtstages eine kleine Party zu schmeißen. Und niemand würde an einem Wochenende etwas dagegen sagen, wenn der siebente Jahrgang feierte und Alkohol trank. Obwohl Severus den Nesselwein bevorzugte, den Bellatrix' jüngere Schwester Narcissa mitgebracht hatte, konnte auch er selbst gebührend in seinen Geburtstag rein feiern.

Trotz der ausgelassenen Stimmung wanderten seine Gedanken immer wieder zur Heulenden Hütte und Remus, für den diese Nacht sicherlich nicht so schön war.

Severus fühlte sich unruhig und nahm die Tatsache, dass er bereits nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf wieder wach geworden war, als Beweis dafür, wie rastlos und besorgt er doch war. Vorsichtig stand er auf und bettete dabei Madge in den Schoß von Mulciber. Nachdem er sich einmal ausgiebig gestreckt und sich noch etwas müde die Augen gerieben hatte, schlich er leise, um niemanden zu wecken, in seinen Schlafsaal. Vom Haken an der Wand griff er nach seinem grün-grau gestreiften Schal und seinem schwarzen Winterumhang und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Steinmauer. Er musste hier raus, frische Luft schnappen und sich vergewissern, wie ein bestimmter Jemand, der ihm nicht aus dem Kopf ging, die Nacht überstanden hatte.

Seine Füße trugen ihn direkt zur peitschenden Weide und nachdem Severus sich noch einmal vergewissert hatte, dass ihm niemand gefolgt war, ließ er einen Stein direkt auf eine der Wurzelknollen des Baumes schweben. Die Weide, deren Äste schon bei Severus Näherkommen drohend in der Luft geragt hatten, erstarrte augenblicklich, als der Stein Druck auf den einen bestimmten Punkt auf ihrer Wurzelknolle ausübte. Nur wenige kannten diesen Trick, mit dem man das sonst so unberechenbare und aggressive, magische Gewächs bewegungsunfähig machen konnte.

Zur Sicherheit schaute Severus noch einmal gen Himmel, bevor er den Geheimgang betrat. Der Vollmond war bereits nicht mehr zu sehen und am Horizont waren schon die ersten rot-gelben Lichtstrahlen zu sehen, die auf das Blauschwarz des Nachthimmels trafen. In ein paar Minuten würde die Sonne ganz aufgehen.

Severus atmete tief durch, bevor er den Geheimgang betrat. Das letzte Mal hätte er hier fast sein Leben verloren. Doch heute an diesem Morgen war alles still.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Umhangtasche und flüsterte vorsichtig: "Lumos."

Die Spitze des Ebenholz-Stabes leuchtete sofort auf und erhellte den sonst so düsteren und wurzelbefallenen Gang unter der Erde.

So leise wie möglich schritt Severus durch den Geheimgang. Bei jedem noch so kleinen Geräusch hielt er inne und lauschte, immer die Angst im Nacken, dass auf einmal doch der Werwolf vor ihm stehen würde. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Lediglich ein paar Insekten und Spinnen krabbelten fröhlich über die Wände des sandigen, immer enger werdenden Geheimganges.

Am Ende angekommen, Severus befand sich schon auf allen Vieren, da er durch die Enge des Ganges kriechen musste, löschte er seinen Zauberstab und spitzte die Ohren. Kein Laut, der sich auch nur ein wenig nach einem Wolf anhörte, drang an ihn heran. Mit einem Schwebezauber schob er die Kiste beiseite, die den Ausgang versperrte und robbte umständlich in den Raum.

Nun stand er mitten in der Heulenden Hütte, die eigentlich jedem noch so gestandenen Magier doch Angst einflößte. Es herrschte nämlich das Gerücht, dass es in diesem Haus in ganz England am Schlimmsten spuken sollte. Vor ein paar Wochen wurde Severus jedoch eines Besseren belehrt.

Schwach wurde das Zimmer durch das Licht der Morgendämmerung beleuchtet. Dennoch konnte Severus genug sehen, ohne dass er erneut einen Lumos-Zauber sprechen musste. Außer ein paar Kisten und einem demolierten Tisch stand nichts in diesem Raum. Langsam ging Severus weiter, trat hinaus in den Flur und achtete penibel darauf ganz vorsichtig aufzutreten, damit seine Schritte nicht in der ganzen Hütte widerhallten.

Ein Zimmer weiter war nur ein Bad, welches in einem ähnlich desaströsen Zustand war, wie der Raum, welchen Severus durch den Geheimgang betreten hatte.

Er ging voran, bis zur letzten Tür am Ende des Flures. Als er auf die Diele kurz vor der Tür trat, knarrte und ächzte diese so gefährlich, dass man auch hätte denken können, der Boden stürze jeden Augenblick ein. Severus hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, kniff die Augen fest zusammen und wartete, ob sich irgendetwas oder -jemand in dem Haus daraufhin rührte. Doch es blieb nach wie vor alles ruhig.

Zaghaft griff Severus nach der Klinke, drückte sie herunter und mit einem unheilvollen Quietschen öffnete sich die Tür. Am Ende des Raumes, auf dem Fußboden unter dem Fenstersims, lag Remus splitterfasernackt und tief und fest schlafend. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, atmete schwer ein und aus und hatte eine frische Wunde am linken Arm. Über seinen gesamten Körper waren ältere und noch recht frisch aussehende Narben verteilt.

Severus war geschockt von dem Anblick. Schnell presste er die Hand auf den Mund, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Kurz wendete er seinen Blick ab, nur um durchzuatmen. Was machte er eigentlich hier? Wenn Remus aufwachte, war es ihm bestimmt unangenehm so vorgefunden zu werden. Unentschlossen stand Severus im Türrahmen und konnte seine Augen nicht von dem erbärmlich bibbernden Remus nehmen, den er eigentlich so sehr mochte. Nein, Severus wollte ihn nicht so einfach da liegen lassen.

Ganz langsam und bedacht schritt er durchs Zimmer und nahm beim Näherkommen seinen dicken Winterumhang ab, nur um ihn dann vorsichtig über Remus zu legen. Severus kniete sich vor Remus und strich ihm einmal mit dem Handrücken über die leicht gerötete Wange. Wie zu erwarten, war sie eiskalt.

Plötzlich öffnete Remus die Augen, schreckte blitzschnell hoch und rückte beinah panisch zurück. Dabei stieß er sich den Hinterkopf, als er an der Zimmerwand angekommen war.

Auch Severus erschrak furchtbar, wich einen halben Meter zurück und landete unsanft auf dem Hosenboden.

Beide schauten sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"S-s-s-severus! Was ... was machst du denn hier?!", fand Remus als erstes seine Sprache wieder und rieb sich den Hinterkopf.

"Ich .. ich ... ach weißt du ... ähm ...", stotterte Severus daraufhin. Ja, warum war er eigentlich hier? So genau wusste er das selbst nicht mehr. "Ich wollte nach dir sehen.", gestand er schließlich und wollte sich am liebsten im nächsten Augenblick für diese blöde Aussage selbst ohrfeigen.

"Nach mir sehen?!", sagte Remus ungläubig und zog den Umhang, Severus' Umhang, enger um sich. "Nun hast du mich gesehen, in einer Situation, in der mich eigentlich keiner sehen sollte." fügte Remus hinzu. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen.

"Hey! Ganz ruhig!", erwiderte Severus sanft und hob beschwichtigend die Arme.

"Ich bin ein Monster!", flüsterte Remus mit einem traurigen Unterton in der Stimme. Nun liefen ihm die Tränen über die Wangen und er wurde von heftigen Schluchzern durchgeschüttelt. "Ich hätte dich fast umgebracht. Es tut mir so leid!", sagte Remus aufgebracht und vergrub das Gesicht in den herangezogenen Knien.

"Hey, Remus. Das war doch nicht deine Schuld.", erwiderte Severus und fügte gedanklich: "Sondern die von Black!" hinzu.

Er hatte sich geschworen sich bei diesem Oberarsch namens Sirius Black noch vor Ende des Schuljahres für diese miese Aktion zu rächen.

Was wäre passiert, wenn Potter nicht rechtzeitig gekommen wäre um Severus zu helfen? Remus hätte sich riesengroße Vorwürfe gemacht, da er als Werwolf ein Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen hätte. Vielleicht hätten sie Remus dann von der Schule verwiesen, ihn für immer weggesperrt oder noch schlimmer, exekutiert. Da er ein Werwolf ist, läge die Entscheidung beim Ministerium, genauer gesagt bei der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe und die sind bei ihren Urteilen nicht gerade besonders mitfühlend oder besonnen.

Remus schüttelte sich nun unter einem heftigen Weinkrampf und Severus wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, als das er näher an den Gryffindor heranrückte und ihn sanft aber bestimmt in den Arm nahm.

"Shhh, ist ja gut. Du konntest doch nichts dafür! Es war nicht deine Schuld!", raunte Severus ihm zu und strich dabei beruhigend über Remus' Rücken und durch seine Haare.

Nach einer Weile hatte sich der Vertrauensschüler wieder gefasst und Severus löste seine Umarmung um ihn direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen.

"Danke!", flüsterte Remus kaum hörbar und rieb sich die letzten Tränenspuren aus den Augen.

Severus musste lächeln, denn er fand, dass Remus unwahrscheinlich niedlich aussah. Selbst in dieser Situation, die eigentlich keinen Platz für Schwärmereien ließ.

Doch die Wunde an Remus' Arm ließ Severus innehalten. "Du, wir, ähm ... Vielleicht sollten wir zurück gehen. Du blutest am Arm, das sollte sich Madam Pomfrey wohl besser mal ansehen."

"Oh!", erwiderte Remus und wurde rot. "Ja, ach das ... Das ist schnell geheilt. Der Wolf hatte mich schon schlimmer verletzt."

Schwer atmete Severus ein und aus. Eigentlich erschütterte ihn diese Aussage, doch er wollte es sich nicht anmerken lassen. "Hast du denn hier irgendwo Klamotten von dir? Oder willst du meinen Umhang anbehalten?", fragte Severus und errötete nun ebenfalls leicht.

"Nein! Also ... naja, dein Umhang ist zwar warm und er riecht so schön nach dir, aber ...", jetzt wurde Remus erst klar, was er da gerade gesagt hatte . Sein Gesicht wurde nun puterrot. "Ähm, draußen im Flur, auf der rechten Seite, im Wandschrank. Da packe ich immer meine Sachen hin, damit der Wolf sie nicht zerstören kann.", legte er noch schnell nach.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen ging Severus hinaus zu dem besagten Schrank und fand tatsächlich Remus' Kleidung. Unterwäsche, Robe, Umhang, ein goldgelb-rot-gestreiften Schal und sogar sein Zauberstab waren unversehrt geblieben. Ohne Umschweife brachte er dem Gryffindor die Sachen. Severus biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sagte anschließend unsicher: "Ja, ähm, also ich warte denn mal draußen auf dem Flur auf dich. In Ordnung?"

"Ja, okay. Danke dir!", erwiderte Remus und lächelte Severus liebevoll hinterher.

Ein paar Minuten später trat er in voller Montur aus dem Zimmer und reichte Severus seinen Winterumhang zurück. Verlegen nahm er diesen entgegen, legte ihn wieder an und sah Remus mit einem warmen Ausdruck entgegen.

"Severus? Warum tust du das für mich?", fragte Remus zurückhaltend.

"Ich ...", begann er zögernd. "Ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen um dich gemacht.", antwortete Severus und senkte verlegen den Blick. "Außerdem ... außerdem wollte ich nicht, dass diese Sache, die vor den Ferien passiert ist, weiter zwischen uns steht."


End file.
